The Jedi Knight of Mandalore
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary/Information/Prologue Inside. Rated M for Mature
1. Prologue

**AN: Great thanks to Thanatos125, and The Sith'ari.**

 **The Jedi Knight of Mandalore**

 **Summary: Naruto Jinn Kenobi, son of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze goes out fighting against the Empire and soon joins some group of Rebels on Lothal know as Ghost Crew. He never thought he will have his own adventures and fall in love with a Mandalorian artist, who she didn't believe she will fall in love with a Jedi. Rated M for Mature.**

* * *

 **Force Abilities:**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Mind Tricks**

 **Force Speed**

 **Force Jump**

 **Animal Bond**

 **Force Deflection**

 **Force Crush**

 **Tutaminis**

 **Serenity (Trance)**

 **Breath Control**

 **Battle Meditation**

 **Force Sight**

 **Weapons:**

 **One green single bladed lightsaber (Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber)**

 **Dual** **Pistols**

 **Lightsaber Forms:**

 **Form II: Makashi**

 **Form III: Soresu**

 **Form IV: Ataru**

 **Form V: Djem So/Shien**

 **Form VI: Niman**

 **Form VII: Juyo**

 **Masters:**

Obi-Wan Kenobi (Obviously)

Grand Master Yoda

Shaak Ti

Rahm Kota

 **Allies:**

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Yoda

Ahsoka Tano

Kanan Jarrus

Hera

Zeb

Sabine

Chopper

Ezra Bridger

Shaak Ti

Maris Brood

Luck Skywalker

Han Solo

Chewbacca

Princess Leia

Alexsandr Kallus (After he defects from the Empire)

Galen Marek

Juno Eclipse

Proxy

Rahm Kota

The Rebel Alliance as a whole

 **Enemies:**

Darth Sidious

Darth Vader

Lumiya

Grand Admiral Thrawn

The Inquisitors

Darth Maul

The Galactic Empire

 **Harem: TBA and votes/ideas could help but Sabine Wren is in for sure.**

 **Prologue: The Beginning**

 **19BY**

After the Clone Wars, Order 66 now known as the second Jedi Purge, and fighting his former brother in arms, Obi-wan Kenobi made his towards Tatooine to send little Luke to his uncle and aunt to be hidden from the New Empire and Sith's eyes.

After the Jedi Master had done that, he got on his ride and rode into the desert to find a good place to make a home. Obi-wan will watch over the boy from afar and keep him safe. He rode through the desert, passing a few things and soon found a good enough place to lay low enough for him to make his home in the Dune Sea. Which he will have little doing since the house was already made but will need supplies for him to live on Tatooine's weather.

Once the Jedi Master put some things away, he rode to a small town close to Mos Eisley and did a little shopping but soon Obi-wan stopped as he saw familiar figure, he never thought he will meet again all the way out here. He saw female wearing blue Mandalorian armor with a brown cape to cover herself and the Jedi could guest who it was.

"I never thought I will meet you again…Bo-Katan," Obi-wan said with a small smile on his face, seeing something he somewhat knows in the war that won't shoot him.

Bo-Kata smiled underneath her helmet as she took it off and said, "Me either, Obi-wan."

The two walked in Mos Eisley and started their talk.

"How to do you find me and why are you here, Bo-Katan?' Obi-wan asked.

The Jedi Master was happy to see a familiar face, but he had to be careful and not risk Luke. So, one can't be too carful now.

"It was hard at first. Some say you die by your Clone Troopers after your battle against Grievous, but I know better and started to look for you to planets that have little Empire's eyes on. One planet led to another and here I am," Bo-Katan replied.

Obi-wan nodded his head but felt that the Mandalorian was hiding something and wanted to tell him something.

"That's the point. The Empire will have little eyes on Outer Rim planets and Tatooine works perfect, Bo-Katan," Obi-wan said as he carried his bag on his shoulders and started to walk to his ride with the Mandalorian following him.

Bo-Katan had nothing against the Jedi Master that was in love with her sister and didn't blame him for her death. She was here because of her sister and what she needs to tell Obi-wan that will bring a new challenge for him.

"Obi-wan, I have come here form half away across the galaxy for someone to met you," Bo-Katan finally said.

Obi-wan was taken back and wonder who was with the Mandalorian. The two hardly known each other and only met at least three times during the war. He knows that Bo-Katan doesn't blame him, but he still felt bad for what happen to the woman he loves, and he had little idea on what was ahead of him.

"Who?" Obi-wan asked.

"Not here…at your place I will show you," Bo-Katan said, not wanting to jeopardize the person that was with her.

Obi-wan nodded his head in agreement as got on his ride and said, "I live at the Dune Sea, just south from here. I will be met you at my place, Bo-Katan."

The Mandalorian nodded her head as she puts her helmet back on and head back to her ship for a little trip, leaving the Jedi Master to head back to his home and be ready for the guest that will come.

 **Small Time Skip**

Once Obi-wan was done with putting his things away and got the house ready for his guest to arrive with someone to meet him. He wonders who was with the Mandalorian

Soon enough Bo-Katan arrived with a small boy with blonde in her arms which the Jedi Master felt the boy was strong in the force and wonder why Mandalorian will bring the boy to him. Obi-wan could guest the boy was the Mandalorian was talking about and wonder who he is.

"Who is the young boy?" Obi-wan asked, seeing Bo-Katan taking a set inside the house with the boy in her arms sleeping.

Bo-Katan sighed, gathering up some strength to speak and said, "For what I am about tell you might be a challenge for you and I hope you will do what you think is right."

Obi-wan nodded his head and let the Mandalorian finished.

"Do you remember a night between you and Satine?" Bo-Katan asked, not wanting to go in-depth due to the boy in her arms.

"Y-yes," Obi-wan said with a small blush on his face but shock it off and not wanting to any deeper.

"Well afterwards, my sister found out she was pregnant and sent some things to hide her child birth. During her nine months she used some droids with holograms and give birth to your son that is in my arms," Bo-Katan said, getting the Jedi Master shock.

Obi-wan was shock that the woman he had love gave birth to their child and wonder why she didn't tell him. He must be sure and not rush things if the boy was his son.

"Why Satine never told me?" Obi-wan asked.

"I believe that Satine wanted you to focus on the war and would have chance to tell you when you saved her on Mandalore, but you know what happen next," Bo-Katan said, stopping herself for a moment, not wanting to bring up some bad memories to the Jedi or herself.

Obi-wan nodded his head in understanding and allowed Bo-Katan to kept talking.

"After the Segue on Mandalore, I went back to Satine's house to find a caretaker droid caring a small boy and hand me my sister's will. Satine wanted to tell you, Obi-wan of the child you two had and hopeful thought you two will raise your son in era of peace. However, that didn't work but she had planed that you will raise your son like she believes you could do it," Bo Katan finished while rubbing the boy's head, getting him to smile in his sleeping form.

Obi-wan took everything that the Mandalorian said to him and thought carefully on what to do next. He plans on watching Luke and keep him safe but now he may watch over to boys. This could be a challenge for him and he is not sure if he could be a good father, but he will raise the boy in memory of the woman he loved.

"I will raise the boy for Satine," Obi-wan finally answered, getting Bo-Katan to smile of his answered.

"Thank you," Bo-Katan said as she placed the boy down to the sofa and a blank over him to rest for night.

"What is his name?" Obi-wan asked as he walked over to the boy and rubbed his head.

"His name is Naruto Jinn Kenobi," Bo-Katan replied as she placed her helmet back on.

This cause the Jedi Master to smile that his love will name their son after a Mandalore legend and after his old master. It felt great and he had a feeling that a new part of his life will take a big jump to a new life in raising his son.

The Force works in odd ways but this was something different and great for the Jedi Master to enjoy.

 **AN: Naruto was born at the start of 20BY and will be sixteen and half years old when the story starts. And finlay what do you all think so far?**


	2. Chapter 1 Flashforward: Lothal

**Chapter 1 Flashforward: Lothal**

 **5BY**

Naruto has grown over the years as a good young man. He lived with his father on Tatooine for good number of years and started his training to become like his father, a Jedi. Obi-wan was so sure at first but in time he did trained his son and remember that the Jedi of now must be hidden from the Empire until the time is right. His Jedi Training started off with his father and soon Obi-wan then direct him to Yoda on Dagobah to learn more force abilities and finally when at the right age travel on his own, he trains a bit under Rahm Kota on Bespin, who taught him things like the Seventh Form, Juyo.

While taking Jedi training, Naruto also learn from his aunt on being a True Mandalorian for the free Mandalore one day. He learns close quarters combat, piloting a starfighter, using different guns, and fight with honor to those that have honor. Jedi and Mandalorian Training helps the young man out a lot.

Now Naruto was on his own and on planet that he felt that could use his help. He visits his father any times he gets and follows his own path which his father was fine and proud of. He had short blonde hair being like his father during his days as a Jedi Knight which he plans on growing out a little bit, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore blue jacket, black shirt with a red Mandalorian symbol on the front side, battle boots, gloves, belt that carried a few things like his lightsaber and two hip holsters that carried his twin pistols his aunt gave to him.

Naruto had landed on Lothal through a local transport ship with a fake name and exited once they landed on Lothal. He had a feeling through the force that he should be here for some reason and could feel something off. Not a bad way he senses but a good one like a friend that the two will met soon enough.

The young Jedi in hiding walks through the streets of Lothal and could still senses that feeling that someone or more were close by in the Force. He had feeling he will find out soon enough but that was push aside when he felt that bump into someone which caused the two to fall.

The person that Naruto bump into was young female Mandalorian and wore some colorful from the looks. She was walking around to met up with her fellow crew/friends but didn't look where she was going and bump into someone that the two falls onto the ground.

"I'm sorry lady. I didn't look where I was going," Naruto said as he got up and bring his hand out to help the young woman up on her feet.

The female Mandalorian took the helping hand and said, "Thanks. Sorry I bump into you."

"That's fine, the fault was mine. I was paying attention to where I was going. This is my first time coming to Lothal," Naruto said, having this odd feeling to talk a stranger fine and not worried.

He would not talk to stranger due to not knowing first and do small talks, but this was different from other talks he had before.

"I see. Plan on staying long?" The Mandalorian asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know, maybe. I happen to travel to one place to another. So, I am not so sure, but I have feeling that staying on Lothal might be something great. But who knows."

"True. So, got a name?" The colorful Mandalorian asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Naruto," Naruto replied with a kind smirk on his face and not telling his full name due to how must know his father's action doing the Clone Wars.

Better safe than sorry.

"Sabine," The Mandalorian, now Sabine said as she uncrossed her arms and placed her right hand on her hip.

"Well Sabine, could be so kind and show me the nearby place for a drink. Maybe some Jawa juice?" Naruto said, feeling a little bit need of a drink and get some water for his bottle.

"Sure, just follow me, blondie," Sabine said as she led the way to the closest place for a drink.

"Of course, paint girl," Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he walked with the girl.

"Paint girl?" Sabine asked the nickname which was fine with.

"Yeah, you wear such a colorful armor and it screams a good work of art. So why not," Naruto responded.

He had seen different kinds of Mandalorian armor before from his aunt but this one must be greatest, he has ever seen before. It could be the best one he ever seen.

"You are a fan of art?" Sabine asked, wanting to see someone dose art like her.

"I seen art over my travels. I have been thinking on painting but never found the time to do it. I know how to paint and do love art," Naruto answered as the two turn to left.

"Well you in luck, Naruto, I happen to be the best arties around. Maybe I can give you some lessons if you want," Sabine offered.

She knows that she has job soon enough, but a small talk won't hurt, and she has time before she needs to regroup.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "I think I will take you up to that offer, Sabine. Maybe another time since I just got here and want to rest for awhile after a long travel to Lothal."

Sabine nodded her head, understanding and will not rush it.

Soon enough the two kept walking and talked like friends will to the diner. It felt like hours to them but was just minutes as they enjoy their talk and part ways.

Naruto was happy to meet someone nice like Sabine and had a feeling she was more then she seems. He had a feeling that the two will met again and have a full good along talk about the other.

Little did he know was that something was about to happen, and he had a role to play soon enough.

 **Small Time Skip**

Naruto had enjoyed his time at the diner and drink of Jawa juice. He soon left the diner with some water and food, walking around the streets of Lothal until he saw some Stormtroopers coming to him.

"Who are you?" The Commander asked, not remembering see the blonde-haired person before.

"Just arrived on Lothal. Is there a problem?" Naruto replied/asked the question.

"No sir, just that you are new here and we need to see some indirection," The Commander said.

Naruto looked around with his eyes and saw no one around, which will make this easy for him and to avoid trouble with some Imperials.

"You don't need to see my indirection," Naruto said with a small wave with his left hand, using an old Jedi Mind Trick he learned.

"We don't need to see your indirection," The Stormtrooper said, having the others agreed.

"This is not the person you are looking for," Naruto said, again waving his left hand.

"This is not the person we are looking for," The Stormtrooper said.

"I can go about my business," Naruto said.

"You can go about your business sir," The Commander said.

"Move along."

"Move along, move along sir. Let's move out men," The Commander ordered as he and his men walked to another part of the streets.

Naruto smiled on how the Mind Trick works on the weak minds these days and started to go about his business. He then stopped his walk as he felt something close by and turn around to see who it was, but star at a building and could guest that he senses was on the other side. The blonde walked towards where he sensed the person nearby and kept a low profile from the Stormtroopers he saw in this part of town.

The blonde Jedi saw a young man that looked like a smuggler with brown hair and green eyes, but he senses something was odd about this man and could feel some of the force within him. Jedi maybe but he can't be so sure due on how well the smuggler was hiding it.

Naruto soon saw the smuggler walking towards what it looks like a purple furred big foot looking creature that he could tell that he is a Lasat and strong one from the looks it. The smuggler then tapped his hip holster which caused the Lasat to move and then walked towards where he saw Sabine getting the same single as well.

The blonde could tell that something was going as he saw a young boy with blue hair and eyes on a rooftop smiling on what might happen. Now this was getting interesting

Sabine walked pass a speeder before throwing small thermal detonator on the speeder which caused the trooper to look at her and soon turn around to see the detonator. Soon enough the speeder exploded and caused the troopers to look around for the one that caused the mess but soon failed to notice the boy taking their speeds with of weapons away.

The young man and Lasat took speeders as well and went after the boy. Some Stormtroopers took speeders and went after them.

This caused Naruto to follow them by jumping from rooftop to rooftop and soon saw Sabine jumping onto the boy's speeder. She pointed a gun at him but didn't shoot him and warn him that the big guy might get him. She then shoots one of weapon crats off and started to make her way away from Imperial forces which the blonde followed her.

"Hey paint girl," Naruto greeted as he jumped off the rooftop and down on the ground before the Mandalorian which she was shock to see the young man she met before her.

"Naruto!? What are doing here?" Sabine asked in shock on seeing blonde now and at a bad time.

Before Naruto could answered, three Stormtroopers came in with their blasters pointed at them.

"Hold it right there!" The commander ordered.

"Okay," Naruto said before giving Sabin a smirk and wink, telling her that he will deal with them.

With no time to waste, Naruto draw out his pistole with quick motion and fire at the troopers like it was simple to him. Three shots went off and hit the heads of the Stormtroopers, causing them to fall die on the ground.

Sabine was shock on how quick Naruto fired at the troopers, almost like he knows what to do and it remind her of her crew leader. She hummed and wonder if the two were the same, but she can't be so sure and soon saw a Mandalorian mark on his chest. That symbol belongs to the True Mandalorian fighters. Now she wanted some questions answered and now.

Sabine pointed her pistole at the blonde and spoked in Mandalore, " _Where did you get that symbol?_ "

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he placed his pistol away and know from his aunt Mandalore language. So, he knows who to speak the language of a warrior.

" _My aunt gave me this symbol on my birthday,_ " Naruto replied in Mandalore language, causing painter to be shock that he could Mandalore like her.

"Sorry about that," Sabine said as she placed her pistole away, thinking that she might broke a friendship with a fellow Mandalorian and has been a long while since she met one.

"That's fine. You are not first to ask me or tried to shoot me for wearing a symbol of the True Mandalorian fighters. I get that lot," Naruto said, waving it off with a smile on his face. **(1)**

"You don't say. How come you never question me when we first met of my armor?" Sabine asked.

"You wear that armor like a second skin…and very colorful if I might add," Naruto replied.

Sabine chuckled a little and said, "True very true, but I got a job to do."

The blonde agreed and saw the Mandalorian's wrist comm beeping, being her leader and wonder what is going on.

"Understandable but maybe I could help you with causing trouble and together we can earn back the time you hold up," Naruto offered.

Sabine wasn't so sure at first but seeing his quickdraw skills and the offer was good to say at least.

"I don't see why not. Try to keep up, blondie," Sabine said as she started to push the weapon box with her away from the ally hall with Naruto following behind her.

"I don't plan to fall behind, Paint girl," Naruto said as he kept up with the Mandalorian and the pair dodged the Stormtroopers towards where the painter was taking them.

This day keeps on getting better.

 **1: Yes, Naruto had some run ins with Boba Fett.**

 **Naruto's Harem: Sabine Wren. Maris Brood. Rest TBA**


	3. Chapter 2 The Jedi

**Chapter 2 The Jedi**

 **Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Lothal**

A VCX-100 light freighter or Ghost as it called was flying at full speed trying to outrun four TIE fighters. Sabine took Naruto back to Ghost where she introduce hime to a green Twi'lek name Hera the owner of Ghost to Naruto and at first Hera was a little concern with Naruto as she thought he was a spy for the Empire but Sabine quickly to Hera that he killed some Stormtroopers when they caught them. Now they were running away from the Emperor as Kanan brought the boy that stole a speeder bike in and locked him up in a storage room as Sabine, Kanan and the Lasat man the ship guns.

Naruto was sitting down in the chair of the cockpit watching Hera flying her ship and he have to admit she was good. They manage to destroy the four TIE fighters and he saw Hera telling her old Astromech name Chopper to head to their location to meet a person that will trade the E-11 Blasters they have for food.

The two left the cockpit and went toward a room where Naruto saw Sabine, Kanan, the Lasat and the boy in the room and they notice both Hera and Naruto entering the room as Naruto sat down next to Sabine.

Naruto notices them looking at him soo he decided to speak.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Who are you?" the Lasat

"My name is Naruto, a true Mandalorian." He said.

"A true Mandalorian?" the boy questioned.

"True Mandalorians are a group of Mandalorian super commandos once before in the past but was trick by Death Watch a radical group of Mandalorians and they were destroyed by the Jedi on Galidraan. But one survive the attack and became a famous bounty hunter." Sabine answered the boy.

"And who is that bounty hunter?" Hera asked.

"Jango Fett. As he killed five Jedi with his bare hands and gave his DNA to make the Clone Army." Naruto said as he patted his blaster pistol in his holster.

"So what are you going to do with the boy?"

"I say he should join us as he could be useful to us." Hera stated.

"Oh come on Hera we're not babysitting." The Lasat said.

"I've made up my mind Zeb." Kanan replied back.

The Lasat that is name Zeb growled at this but decided to asked another question. "What about him can he be trusted?"

"I can be trusted Zeb! As I've killed some Stormtroopers and I HATE the Empire." Naruto said.

"And I think it's useful to have another Mandalorian around to help us." Hera comment at this and look at Naruto.

"Do you have any other skills Naruto?"

"I do but I don't want to reveal them if I have to." He said not ready to tell them that he's a Jedi yet.

Hera wanted to saw something but Chopper contacted her and told her that they were here. Hera went back to the cockpit and landed Ghost near Tarkin town and exited the ship and Naruto saw a Devaronian by the name Cikatro Vizagro or Vizagro as they call him as they trade the crate of weapons with another crate as both Sabine and Zeb took as Ezra followed them as Naruto stayed behind to watch both Kanan and Hera talking to Vizagro but he wanted to say something about the Wookiees.

"Hey Vizagro do you know anything about Wookiees camps locations right?" Naruto asked him as Naruto heard about the Empire taking Wookiees for something.

"Yeah I have as the Empire take Wookiees to slave labor camps and I know where you can find an Imperial Transport ship." Vizagro said.

Naruto walked up to him and put something on the weapons create as it was a Krayt dragon pearl which made Vizagro eyes widen at this.

"It's a 100% real but you can double check if you want." Naruto said.

Vizagro did checked and it was real and gave Naruto the location on where the next Imperial transport be.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Vizagro said with a smile.

Naruto left with both Hera and Kanan following him as Hera was now beside him.

"How in the hell did you get a Krayt dragon pearl?" she question him.

"It wasn't easy to get but I made a promise to some Rebels that I'll help them out on freeing the Wookiees that I will find." Naruto answered her.

The finally made it back to the Ghost and saw the others there and Hera told them that they're going to rescue some Wookiees from the Empire. Sabine agreed with this and soon took off and headed toward the Imperial transport where they could free the Wookiees but Hera asked Naruto on how are they going to get inside and Naruto told her that they're going to use Zeb to get in.

They finally jumped out of hyper space and they were contact by the Imperials on what they were doing here as Hera told them that they have a Wookiee to deliver. They allowed them to dock the ship next to theirs and Naruto cuffed Zeb but it wasn't cuffed so he can get out as they were in front of two Stormtroopers.

"Hey wait that doesn't look like a Wookiee?" the Stormtrooper question.

"He's a rare, a hairless Wookiee." Naruto answered the Stormtrooper.

Before they could say something Zeb punch them both and knocking them out cold.

"Let's get to work fast." Naruto said.

They split up and Sabine went with Naruto and both Kanan and Zeb went to another area but what they didn't know that it was a trap. The Lawbringer is a Star Destroyer that is commanded by Agent Kallus as he was the one to set the trap to catch the Rebels but Hera saw the Star Destroyer and she couldn't contact Kanan and the others as their comlinks were jammed but she told Ezra to go and warn them but he didn't want to go but Hera gave him some encouragement and he left.

Naruto frown at this as this was too easy as he and Sabine met up with both Kanan and Zeb as they notice as well it was too easy well nut they notice Ezra running up to them.

"Hera sent me to tell you that an Imperial Star Destroyer is here." He said.

"It was a trap." Naruto explained.

"We need to get back to the Ghost now." Kanan said.

They all ran back to the Ghost but what the others didn't know is that Zeb elbowed Ezra in the gut as he fell on his butt on the floor and the door closed and the Ghost took off into Hyper Space. The Imperial transport was caught in the Lawbringer tracker beam and it was docked in the hanger and Stormtroopers came rushing in and aimed their E-11 blasters at Ezra and Agent Kallus enter the ship.

"Is there anyone else?" Kallus asked the trooper.

"No sir as he's the only one." The trooper said.

"I see well then Rebel scum you're going to answer our questions and hope you cooperate with us." Kallus said.

The Stormtroopers picked up Ezra and took him to the brig for questioning. Meanwhile at the Ghost the group was resting but what Naruto notice that Ezra was missing.

"Where's Ezra?" Naruto asked.

Then they sans for Zeb notice the boy was missing but Naruto remember something that Ezra was behind Zeb.

"He was right behind Zeb?" Naruto question the Lasat.

Hera looked as her friend as Zeb starting to sweat and had no choice to speak.

"Fine alright I elbowed the kid in the gut and closed the door behind me and you left him there okay but he's a kid and they won't do nothing to serious to him." Zeb said.

"No they will do something to him as he knows our faces and to top it off he can make a deal with them as the boy knows Kanan secret as well and you know well what the Empire do to Kanan." Naruto stated.

"So we're going back and rescue him?" Zeb said as he didn't like this.

"Yes we are Zeb." Hera said as she went back to the cockpit to stop the ship.

She asked Naruto, Sabine and Kanan to take the Phantom as she use the Ghost as an distraction as the Phantom to load near a side door of the Star Destroyer. They manage to find the Star Destroyer as Hera distracted the Star Destroyer and the Phantom landed next to a door and Naruto hacked the system and the door open and snuck in as they avoided any Imperials.

Ezra tricked the Stormtroopers and locked them in the brig and ran into Naruto and the group but they were spotted by Kallus and some Stormtroopers and opened fire on them and they return fire as Naruto manage to kill a few as they ran to the Phantom and took off and combine with the Ghost and quickly jumped into Hyperspace.

Naruto sat down with Sabine sitting down next to him as they watched Hera checking Ezra over.

"Well that Intel was wrong." Naruto said.

"We'll look somewhere else Naruto." Sabine replied.

"Actually the Wookiees are at a Spice Mine at Kessel." Ezra said.

Kanan looked at Hera. "Hera set a course to Kessel."

"Got it." Hera said as she went to the cockpit.

They changed course to Kessel.

 **Kessel**

Kessel is a planet export coaxium and Kesselstone as there was a slave labor camp where the Wookiees were use as slaves. Kallus was here to have the Wookiees transported off the planet but an explosion killed some Stormtroopers. They looked up and saw Ghost and the Stormtroopers started to open fire as the Ghost got close as Naruto, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb and Ezra jumped off and took some cover behind some crates to they open fire as Ezra watched.

While this was going on Ezra decided to free the Wookiees from their cuffs and they grabbed some of the Stormtroopers and threw them on the ground. Naruto frown at this as they were pinned and he heard Kanan talking to Hera about an escape plan but now Naruto had no choice to let out his other secret out so he jumped over the creates and walking through the red bolts as they passed him but they stop.

"Naruto get back here!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine you know I'm a Mandalorian but I'm something else on my father side." Naruto said.

Naruto took something out of his holster and brought out a silver object which made Kanan eyes widen as he knew the object was. Naruto then lit his lightsaber as a green blade appeared which made Zeb and Sabine eyes widen but mostly Sabine as her friend was a Jedi. The Wookiees had the look of hope in their eyes when they saw that green blade as Ezra looked at Naruto in awe.

"Target our new enemy the Jedi." Kallus said as the Jedi were the enemy to the Empire.

They started to open fire on Naruto as he was deflect the blaster bolts but Kanan decided to help out Naruto as he decided to use his lightsaber to assist Naruto out until Hera comes to rescue them as it wasn't long as Ghost appeared and the ramp was open and they all ran to the Ghost and got inside and the Ghost left the planet and jumped to Hyperspace to a extraction point that Naruto gave to Hera.

The Ghost finally made it to the location and the Wookiees went inside the ship but they thanked them for rescuing them. Now they were all in the main room and everyone looked at Naruto as they just found out that the Mandalorian was a also a Jedi as well.

"So wondering why I'm a Jedi as well." Naruto stated.

"Yes we do as I notice both Soresu and Ataru forms so who is your father?" Kanan question Naruto.

"What I'm going to tell you is secret that you all MUST keep to yourselves." Naruto answered them which they nodded their heads. "My full name is Naruto Jinn Kyrze Kenobi."

"Did you say Kyrze/Kenobi?" Both Sabine and Kanan said with wide eyes.

"Yes my mother is Satine Kyrze as my aunt is Bo-Katan, my father is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jinn is a name of my deceased Godfather name Qui-Gon Jinn as Naruto was a name of a legendary Mandalorian in the old."

"Oh my god! Naruto don't you realize that you're the leader of Mandalore." Sabine stated.

"But he's a Jedi as well so the Empire will be hunting both of us and might force Naruto on given away his father as well." Kanan said.

"I won't as I know where Grandmaster Yoda, Shaak Ti and the others are as well as they train me." Naruto explained to Kanan. "But what about the boy as he's force sensitive."

Kanan sigh at this and answer Naruto. "I'll take him in or do you want to?"

"You take him in as the force is telling me you should train the boy as it was telling that someone else will train me." Naruto answer Kanan.

Naruto life is going to change now that the Empire knows that he and Kanan are Jedi so they're going to send their Inquisitors at them and Naruto's hoping that they won't send in HIM after them.

 **Naruto's Harem:** **Sabine, Jyn Erso, Ahsoka Tano, Ketsu Onyo, Maketh Tua, Darth Talon, Leia, Oola, Satele (Found her on Lothal), Maris Brood, Jarael, Celeste, Pix, Elli and Dah'lis**

 **Possible: Seventh Sister and rest ideas could be helpful**


	4. Chapter 3 The Duel

**Chapter 3 The Duel**

 **Ghost**

Life with the Spectres was something as Naruto pulled his weight around the ship, he helped Hera with ship repairs, he gave Kanan some tips on training Ezra, Zeb was the last of his kind from what Naruto heard, Ezra was something as he sometimes complains but a good kid and he got along with Sabine really well as Naruto taught her more fighting styles that his aunt taught him and Sabine sometimes flirt and tease him as she likes to grind her ass against his crotch making him lower his defense and she pushed him down the ground as she straddles him with her hands on his chest but this made Hera walking in on them and saw this with a sly smirk on her face and she not once let the teasing stop.

Right now Naruto was meditating as Kanan was training Ezra on top of the ship but the thing is the ship is in the sky. Naruto was trying to make a new style of lightsaber form with the mixture of Grandmaster Yoda's form with his godfather's and father's form added it. Naruto was deep in his meditation until it was he was rocked forward as he hit the wall.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he got up as the ship was leveled.

He felt the ship landed and he walked outside and saw Ezra on the ground and he saw Kanan jumping of the Ghost and landed in front of Ezra.

"You lost focus," Kanan stated

"How can I focus on that type of distraction?" Ezra complains to his master.

They all walked in as Hera, Ezra and Kanan sat down as Naruto leaning against the wall as Sabine came in and sat down on the crate as she wants to know on what's going on as Zeb just turn on the holo-news.

"Training Ezra isn't easy since he needs an actual master to train him and with me training him it's a slim chance that he even can become a Jedi," Kanan explained to the others.

Naruto was about to say something then a holo-image of Luminara Unduli as she was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit being escorted by four Imperial Stormtroopers as she was being held in the Spire, also known as the Stygian Prison on the planet Stygeon Prime which Kanan turn off the Holo-News. While Kanan was talking about rescuing Luminara and have her being Ezra student and this made Naruto frown at this as to why the Empire keep a Jedi alive as they are the 'enemies' to the Empire thanks to the Emperor making the Jedi the enemy even though Naruto didn't like it when Mace tries to overthrow the Chancellor.

"That's great and all but how do we get in as that place is heavily guarded," Zeb stated.

"We use the Phantom and sneak in a back way and Hera will hide from and Imperial patrols," Kanan explained the plan.

"Then we'll leave right now," Hera said.

She got up and went towards the Phantom with Kanan and Ezra following her and Naruto decided to go with them as the force was telling him to go so he decided to follow them but was stopped by Sabine.

"Naruto are you going with them?" Sabine asks him.

"Yes, as the force is telling me to go with them," Naruto replied with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be back."

Naruto then left and enter the Phantom which surprises the other three as they watch Naruto sitting down across both Kanan and Ezra.

"You're coming with us?" Hera asked the blonde.

"Yes, I am as you might need some help just in case," Naruto said.

Hera nodded her head and plotted a course to Stygeon Prime and jumped into Hyperspace toward their planet. The trip took 30 minutes and they arrive at their location as Hera took an area where patrols are fewer thanks to rock pillars and made it as they found a back door with a small walkway as Naruto, Kanan and Ezra jumped off as Hera took off and to for a hiding spot.

Naruto opens the door by hacking it thanks to his aunt and the trio snuck in the prison as Naruto hacked into the computer on where Luminara Unduli cell is. The three made it as Naruto opens the cell and they saw Luminara sitting there as they enter but Naruto knew something was wrong as she didn't even look up and notice them entering and this made Naruto frown as he didn't sense the force coming off her but he DID sense someone with the dark side coming toward them as he already has his hand on his lightsaber.

"Master Luminara! We're here to rescue you." Kanan stated.

She didn't say anything which made both Kanan and Ezra confuse at this as they saw Luminara getting up and walking toward the wall and saw here merging with it and they saw a mummified Luminara in the wall.

"It's a trap!" Kanan stated.

"Right you are." A male voice said.

"So you finally showed yourself Grand Inquisitor," Naruto said as he faced the Pau'an at the door.

"So you know who I am Jedi? There aren't that many that know me." He said wondering how this Jedi knew of him.

"You learn a lot from drunken Imperial Officers," Naruto commented with a joke.

"I see, then you know that you three won't be leaving this place alive." The Grand Inquisitor said as he activated his dual bladed red lightsaber.

Naruto activated his lightsaber and got into Soresu and spoke. "I don't think so."

"Soresu? Well, I know of one Jedi who's best at that? Tell me is Obi-Wan your master?" Grand Inquisitor asked the boy.

"Why don't you fight me and find out," Naruto replied as he looked at both Kanan and Ezra. "Kanan get Ezra out of here."

"What?! But Naruto you need my help?" Kanan said as he was surprised at this.

"Kanan as of right now you're no match for him. You're were still a Padawan during Order 66 and I'm the only one that can face him," Naruto stated.

Naruto blocks one of the Grand Inquisitor attacks and held firm and push the Grand Inquisitor as Kanan and Ezra ran out the door.

 **[Duel of Fates] (Don't own this song)**

The Grand Inquisitor slashes downward at Naruto as Naruto blocks and counter and went into Ataru and went on the attack as this surprise the Grand Inquisitor at this as he blocks the attack which he was surprised with as the Jedi switch to Makashi and then to Shii-Cho.

'This Jedi had more than one master to train him?' the Grand Inquisitor thought.

Their fight was lead out to the open where more cell blocks which the inmates heard the sounds of clashing lightsabers and they all looked out and saw them fighting as they saw the green lightsaber that Naruto wield and they started to cheer Naruto on as they know as the Jedi were still alive and there was still hope out there.

Meanwhile, both Ezra and Kanan were running through the halls of the prison as their escape route was blocked thanks to some Stormtroopers blocking the door they came in.

"Hera meets us at the front hanger," Kanan said through his wrist com.

"What happens, Kanan?" Hera asked him.

"We ran into some trouble," Kanan replied back. "And Naruto stay behind and fighting the Grand Inquisitor."

"WHAT?!" Hera shouted through the radio.

 **[2:39 best part of Duel of the Fates]**

The battle between Naruto and the Grand Inquisitor intensified as their duel manage to free all the prisoners and they overran the Stormtroopers and stormed the armory. Red Blaster bolts were flying everywhere as the two were unfazed by the fire as their duel raged all the way towards the main hanger.

The Grand Inquisitor had active use of another blade as Naruto block an attack from behind his head and in front as well in fast reaction time from the Grand Inquisitor. Both clash their lightsabers as the Stormtroopers and escape prisoners were fighting each other and both Kanan and Ezra manage to make it but saw the big battle happening and saw both Naruto and the Grand Inquisitor were battling each other.

"Whoa," Ezra said as he was watching the battle between the two.

Kanan just watches the battle in awe and saw how powerful Naruto is for his age but his thoughts were broken when he saw the Phantom coming as the back door just open.

"Naruto we need to go now," Kanan yelled out to the blonde.

Naruto heard Kanan's voice and he pushes the Grand Inquisitor back. "Well I had fun and all but I need to go."

Naruto uses a Force Push and pushes the Grand Inquisitor back into some crates as he ran toward the Phantom as both Kanan and Ezra were already on board.

 **[Song End]**

Naruto jumped in as the back door closed and Hera punch the Phantom at full speed but Naruto notices some shuttles leaving as well as he knew that the prisoners were escaping as well.

"Well, what happened back there? Did you find Luminara?" Hera asks them.

"No, it was a trap to lure any Jedi that survives Order 66 as Master Luminara was already dead," Kanan explained to her as he looked at Ezra. "It looks like the kid is stuck with me for a while."

Hera frown at this as she jumped the Phantom by toward the Ghost as Naruto just sighs at this as he already knows that he has a huge target on his back now if the Grand Inquisitor informs Darth Vader about this as his battles will be a lot tougher now in the future.


End file.
